


Kamikaze

by bxmblebee (i_write_absolute_trash778)



Category: Eminem - Fandom, Machine Gun Kelly
Genre: Jealousy, Love, M/M, Murder, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_absolute_trash778/pseuds/bxmblebee
Summary: All was going well for Eminem, the Rap God. The Kamikaze tour was over, and he'd won the beef with Machine Gun Kelly. He should have been happy.He was not. Someone from his past had begun slowly taking over until all that was left... Was an empty shell of a person. That someone also had their eyes dead set on Kelly.





	Kamikaze

**Author's Note:**

> "And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine  
I'mma break that birdy's neck  
I'll go back to the jeweller who sold it to ya  
And make him eat every karat"
> 
> Don't fuck with Shady, haha

Colson was in a bar.

No surprise there, really. The show earlier had made him high on adrenaline, and he just wanted to get wasted and fuck.

There was a girl in the back, with ginger hair and cherry red lips. Tanned skin and a crop top, short shorts and blue eyes. Perfect to fuck and forget. Like usual.

What wasn't "usual" was that a blonde man slid into the seat next to him. He turned to look Colson dead in the eye.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He almost yelled, standing up. The blonde grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into his seat.

It was 2019, and Eminem, with his blonde hair and blue eyes from 2001 was sitting next to him at a bar. That was just not normal.

"Sit, Colson. Wouldn't want you thrown out," he said. But something in his voice was different. More gravelly. Deeper. Almost robotic.

"You're not him, are you?" Colson wondered if this was an elaborate prank.

"No."

"So where's Marshall?" He felt a bit uncomfortable using the rapper's real name, yet it felt better than saying "Eminem" and sounding fucking stupid.

An evil smirk rose on the man's face. "Dead and buried. He's not coming back."

"Then who are you?" He was shaking, and downed another sip of his beer to stop the shakes.

"Look at me. Who do you think I am?" And suddenly it all clicked into place.

"You're Shady." Another evil smirk.

"Yes I am." And he grabbed Colson's beer ("Hey!") and drank the rest of it.

Then he grabbed Colson and dragged him out onto the dance floor. Eminem- no, Slim Shady, danced? That was new information. Either way, soon Shady had his chest pressed to Colson's back and was grinding his swelling boner into his thigh.

And shit- Colson kinda liked that. So he pushed back and Shady let out a low groan into his ear.

"Let's go. I'm not fucking you here."

Colson turned to look at him. "Who said we were fucking?"

A smile from Shady. "I did. Come on."

They caught a cab because Shady said he was going "undercover". Retiring from Eminem, is how he put it. Whatever that meant.

As soon as they were in Em's Cleveland house, Colson was pushed against the wall. He felt a warm tongue memorizing his mouth. And apparently Shady was vocal too, moaning and gasping into Colson's mouth.

"Bedroom. Now." And they stumbled, Shady trying to rip Colson's shirt off and Colson himself panting and letting his hands roam Shady's body.

When they got to the room, Shady slammed the door and looked at the other blonde with hunger in his eyes. It gave Colson shivers. However he had no time to indulge in this feeling because Shady was straddling him. He pulled a small pocketknife from the front pocket of his black jeans and cut the younger man's shirt open.

"You have terrible tattoos," Shady mumbled.

"Shut up- ah!" Colson's reply was interrupted by the other rapper sucking on one of his nipples and playing with the other. He arched his back as much as he could as Shady swiveled his hips, teasing him.

When Shady finished, he moved lower, licking a stripe from his ribs to the waistband of his jeans.

"Goddammit," he hissed, yanking them off too, along with his boxers. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard." Colson just gasped.

"Please."

Shady pulled a bottle of lube from his discarded pants (he was prepared, of course he was.) and slicked up two fingers. He rubbed the rim of Colson's hole with a finger. Shady slid that finger into the other man, making him groan. He found his prostate pretty quickly, making Colson moan.

Shady added another after a few seconds, watching Colson's mouth drop into a round o shape. He decided that he wanted to see more of that.

He slicked up his cock and positioned it at Colson's hole.

"Ready?" He said, looking down at the blonde beneath him.

"Yes, yes, please," Colson begged, and Shady complied, slamming in and out at a ridiculously fast pace.

Shady was vocal, but not as much as Colson. His moans and cries spurred Shady on and he went deeper.

He began to hit Colson's prostate dead on, making him almost shriek in pleasure.

"Look at you, taking my cock so well. My pretty baby." Shady leaned down to suck a hickey into the other man's neck. "Mine."

Colson moaned breathily. "Yours, ah God, please," and he trembled and came, spilling over both their stomachs.

Shady went for another few moments, enjoying the tightness of Colson's hole, before he too, came deep inside him with a gasp.

They didn't even bother cleaning up. Shady pulled Colson closer to him and pressed a soft kiss to the nape of his neck. They both drifted to sleep, sleeping better now than they ever had before.


End file.
